The Start Of Something
by DanielleJacksonONeill
Summary: Stargate from the very beginning - a slashy point of view !


Promising Jack that I'd bury the gate forever was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Cutting myself off from the Earth was one thing but the fact that Jack would also be on the far side of that impenetrable barrier was another thing completely. The strange bond between myself and the Colonel is something I would never have envisaged but I can't dispute the fact that the connection was there and that it was a powerful one.

I've often been found, late at night, studying the cartouche room by candlelight. So many times Sha're has come and dragged me to bed in the early hours of the morning. She knows that I miss Earth but I don't think she realises exactly what it is about the planet that I miss. She tries to be an understanding wife but I know it frustrates her that I'm unwilling to whisk her off to our marital bed at every opportunity. I've caught her watching me, stroking her belly with a wistful look on her face, she will never leave me but I know I'm not making her happy like a good husband would be. I must be a cold-hearted bastard but in many ways I'm glad that the two of us have never succeeded in creating a baby on the couple of times that Sha're's persuaded me to bed her. That's usually been after a great deal of moonshine has been imbibed and this fact has fortunately given me a valid excuse for my lack of 'performance' in a certain area.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't think Sha're is gorgeous. I appreciate a beautiful person as much as the next man, just my preferences happen to lie…how shall we say…elsewhere.

For Sha're's benefit I play along whenever we're in public. We kiss and cuddle in front of the other Abydonians and look as much like a young, happily married couple as we can. It seems wrong somehow - a little like we're lying to Kasuf and the others - but there's no way that I could sully Sha're's reputation by letting anyone know that our marriage is simply a charade.

#

I was in my usual spot, sitting in the cartouche room when the ground started to shake. Somehow I knew something 'big' was about to happen. I ran for the pyramid where the gate was hidden where Skaara and Bolaa told me that the Chappa'ai had been activated. They handed me a grubby box and told me that it had appeared through the gate before it closed down. No contact had been made and no-one had stepped through from whichever planet had initialised the wormhole.

Looking at the startled boys I assured them that now the Chappa'ai had closed down there was nothing to worry about. It was then that I actually took a look at the box that had been handed to me.

When I realised what the box was - and what it meant - I admit it knocked me for six. The shock literally took me out at the knees. The boys each grabbed one of my arms and helped me sit in a much more controlled way than I would have managed on my own.

This box - just a simple box of tissues - was something that I would have taken for granted in my earlier life. Now, here on Abydos it was like a ghost from a previous incarnation of myself, one that I no longer realised still had a corporeal life anywhere other than on this remote desert planet.

Skaara knelt beside me and gently asked me to explain why I'd had such an adverse reaction to such a simple looking object. I explained that only one person could have sent me such a message - Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force.

As soon as Skaara heard this he was overjoyed at the thought of seeing his 'old friend' again. He immediately wanted me to send a message back to 'Oneer' and ask that he come and visit Abydos again. I tried my best to explain that Earth would not have attempted to connect to the Abydos gate unless Jack had been forced to report he had disobeyed a direct order and admitted that the gate in our pyramid was still intact. If this had happened then something major must have happened on Earth. As much as all of us would love to see the Colonel again, could we risk making contact with Earth and possibly put our peaceful lives in jeopardy.

Eventually, once I could stand, Skaara and I took the tissue box to Kasuf. After a lengthy, and very noisy, discussion it was agreed that the chance of making contact with Earth was worth the risk. Kasuf hoped it would allow peaceful trade to take place - assuming, of course, that Earth was willing to negotiate with a planet who had willingly taken part in a façade to hide it's entire existence from it's potential allies.

I thought of the best way of replying to Jack and decided to answer his message in the same way that it had been sent. I licked my finger and scraped the words, "Thanks, send more," into the dirt surrounding the box, knowing that Jack would understand the message had come from me.

With a small smile I returned to the pyramid, dialled the DHD and threw the box through, hopeful that my friend would receive the message and come visiting soon.

#

Oh my God. I can't believe my eyes. Never in my wildest dreams did I even consider that Jack would ever step through the gate again. When I persuaded Kasuf to let me unbury the gate I imagined the possibilities of opening trade agreements with other civilisations, maybe some similar to ours here on Abydos. The thought that Earth would try and contact us again - well that was a wish that I never really believed would come true…

…but there he is, alive, seemingly well, and as loud as ever.

You know I said earlier that I appreciated beautiful people? Well in my eyes Jack was as beautiful as ever. His gorgeous brown eyes were glinting in the lantern light and he looked straight at me as he stepped through the Chappa'ai. He looked more relaxed than when I'd last seen him, the year on Earth had obviously served him well. I find myself wondering what he'd been up to while I'd been living a lie here on Abydos.

The next thing I know, Jack's approaching me. Momentarily I wonder if he's going to hug me, but as he reaches me he brushes me aside and enfolds Skaara into the hug that should have been mine. I'm devastated and it pains me that I can't let it show. Have I misunderstood? Does Jack not have the same feeling towards me that I have towards him? I was certain, before he left, that we were working on the same page. All I've thought about since I realised the tissue box had come from Jack was that I would finally see the man who stole my heart, when we first came to this planet all that time ago.


End file.
